Querido Enemigo
by newgenerarion
Summary: Las diferencias se vuelven en contra de todos . Dicen que del odio al amor hay solo un paso ¿será verdad?. Una chica popular ,Nami se enfrenta a su queridisimo nerd Luffy. Son diferentes más no inmunes a los sentimientos. DENLE UNA VERTENCIA:LEMMON
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO EL TRAMA , LOS PERSONAJES SON DE ECHIIRRO ÚNOS PERSONAJES SON HUMANOS.**

* * *

 **Sipnopsís**

Sexo,alchol ,drogas y más y más sexo...

Normalmente eso era lo más común en los chicos de su edad ...pero ...él ...él...era diferente el era tímido,listo..en pocas palabras un ratón de biblioteca como todos decían...un chico que se la pasaba leyendo ,estudiando y en casa rara vez salía.

Y ella , ella era la popularidad en persona guapa,nada tímida ,con todo a su alcanze...

Y pero a ella le faltaba la inteligencia ella la tenía a su forma y la utilizaba cuando ella quería...

¿Qué tenían en común?Sus continuas peleas Luffy a pesar de ser tímido se revelaba a Nami ,ella pocas veces se enfadaba pero él ...él la sacaba de sus casillas.

Mundos diferentes pero ¿Acaso ellos son de piedra ?Nooo ...ellos tienen sentimientos .

Y varios sucesos harán que cambien de opinión...y...a la vez descubrirán el ¿Amor?

* * *

 **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?¿REVIEWS?...**

 **ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME DIJIERAN SI LES GUSTO O NO? ESTO ES SOLO UNA PEQUEÑA INTRODUCCIÓN DE LA HISTORIA.**

 **Y BIEN SIN MÁS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ...FINALMENTE..**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO HAGO LA TRAMA.**

* * *

 ** _Comienzo..._**

 _ **-QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER ESO!**_ -gritó la chica que portaba una falda junto con una camiseta blanca y unas zapatillas, esta estaba enfrente de la pizarra intentando resolver un ejercicio de matemáticas ,pero se acerco un muchacho pelinegro quitándole la tiza y enpezando a resolver él mismo ejercicio.

 _ **-NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE SEAS TAN POCO DOTADA MENTALMENTE ,QUE NO PUEDAS HACER UN MISERABLE PROBLEMA MATEMÁTICO!-**_ gritó el pelinegro, estaba rojo de rabia ,no soportaba que la gente no hiciese bien las cosas y claro la pelirroja no era muy buena en matemáticas.

 ** _-¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO INÚTIL ?_** -preguntó la pelinaranja con los ojos abiertos como platos ,para luego dar lugar a una cara tornada de color rojo , por su enfado.

 _ **-SIIII-**_ dijo como si fuera lo más obvio _ **-PARECE QUE YA TE HAS DADO CUENTA**_ -

 _ **-CHICOS ,PARAD YA , ¿PORQUE TENÉIS QUE HACER ESTO TODOS LOS DÍAS?-**_ dijo Ace ,con una ligera mueca de desesperación,ya que está no era la primera vez que hacían eso , de echo habían vivido esa misma escena cientos de veces.

 ** _-SERÁ PORQUE ESTE PEDAZO DE INÚTIL , NO DEJA DE ALAGARSE A SI MISMO PORQUE PUEDE HACER UN ESTÚPIDO EJERCICIO DE MATEMÁTICAS_** -escupió nuevamente la pelinaranja dándole una mirada de psicópata a Luffy.

 _ **-COSA QUE AL PARECER A ESTE INÚTIL COMO TU LE LLAMAS SE LE DA MEJOR!-**_ Gritó el susodicho ,dejando perplejos a todos incluido al maestro.

 _ **-Otra vez nooo**_..-susurró uno de los alumnos.

 _ **-ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ MONKEY D. LUFFY**_ -grito la pelinaranja roja , pero de rabia contenida.

 _ **-Como tu digas-**_ susurró Luffy saliendo de la clase junto con un gran portazo que sobresalto a toda la clase.

 _ **-Estúpido ,estúpido,estúpido...**_ -medio grito Nami en medio de la clase.

Luego miro la puerta y salio de aquella clase.

Nami por lo general era una chica ,tranquila sin embargo era algo alocada , ella tenía novio ,Law un chico atractivo de tez morena ,alto y con un cuerpo bien formado.

Su vida era perfecta hasta que apareció ,aquel muchacho de pelo negro con una sonrisa blanca que era capaz de cautivar a cualquier chica ,era tímido , al principio eran amigos , de echo a Nami le gustaba Luffy hasta que un día,mismo día que empezó a salir con Law, el pelinegro le dio una mirada de decepción,en la cual se notaba un toque de tristeza, para luego empezar a gritarle ,que era una estúpida por no darse cuenta, Nami por su parte no quería esos tratos del pelinegro por lo que lo enfrentaba y desde aquel día ambos no cruzaban palabras si no era para gritarse cualquier tontería.

El pelinegro salio al patio trasero del instituto, susurrando.

 _ **-Luffy 01 - Nami 00-**_ Para luego formar una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos-Si esta es la única forma de que me hagas más caso que al estúpido de tu novio lo seguiré haciendo...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ES CORTO..YA HE VUELTO.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS SON GENIALES.**

 **¿REVIEWS?SIGO ...ALGUNAS IDEAS?**


End file.
